The hips and spine are each complex parts of the human anatomy. They consist of numerous structures that can become easily misaligned through bad posture, poor sleeping position, and inactivity (e.g., sitting for too long). In addition to the vertebral skeleton, soft tissues (e.g., muscle groups) play a key role in reducing or eliminating pain. Many individuals suffer pain in these regions due to poor alignment of the spine and hips. For example, individuals may experience limited mobility or suffer weakness in one or more muscle groups during pregnancy, following surgery, due to old age, etc.
However, achieving proper alignment has been a difficult problem to solve. Traditionally, the most popular solutions have included movements designed to stretch and strengthen the muscles supporting the vertebral structure of the hips and lower back. But these movements are take substantial time and effort and, in the case of bed-ridden or elderly patients, may be difficult or impossible.